


No second chance

by MiaDee



Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaDee/pseuds/MiaDee
Summary: "You didn't care for me.So why bother now?When I'm already over you both.When I've already found people that cared for me.I've never been this happy in my life, after what had happened between us.So, no.I'm not giving you a second chance.A chance for you to ruin my life again."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: No thoughts head empty, just Kageyama Tobio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915018
Comments: 38
Kudos: 316





	No second chance

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, and it's about angst. Whoops. Hope you enjoy reading this!

Oikawa and Iwaizumi approached Karasuno after the award ceremony had ended.

Karasuno had won against Shiratorizawa and were going to represent Miyagi to the Nationals.

They both congratulated Karasuno for their performance during finals and hoped for the best for the nationals.

Seeing the captain and ace of Seijoh, Karasuno eyed them warily, glancing at their first year setter with a hint of worry.

But upon looking at Kageyama's stoic face even in the presence of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they knew that he was fine. 

"We need to talk, Tobio-chan, privately."

It was a moment of silence after Oikawa uttered those words, accompanied with Kageyama's blank stare towards him and Iwaizumi before he faced his captain.

"I'll listen to what they have to say, if that's okay, Daichi-san?"

Waiting for his approval, Daichi could only nod and remind him to not be too long, as the bus would be arriving any minute.

"It won't take long."

Iwaizumi assured Kageyama and his captain, which he then received a nod from Daichi, but no response from Kageyama except for his piercing stares, much to Iwaizumi's disappointment. 

Watching Kageyama lead the Seijoh's captain and ace away, the team continued to pack away their stuff and hoped that Kageyama would be fine in the presence of his supposed rejected soul mates. 

**

"What is it?

I know it's not to congratulate me.

You could've just done that in front of the team.

So, spill."

This time, it was Oikawa that spoke.

Iwaizumi seems to be lost of words after hearing Kageyama's bluntness.

"We both want to try again."

Which was cut off harshly by Kageyama with a "No."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish what I was gonna say."

"Oh I know what this is about, Oikawa-san, so I'm gonna stop you there."

Confusion was present on both Oikawa and Iwaizumi's face.

"If you know, then why are you stopping me?"

Letting out a sigh as if talking with them was a tedious task, which it was for Kageyama, he eyed them both before answering Oikawa.

"Isn't it obvious by now?

Because I don't want to. 

And I don't want to have anything to do with the both of you.

Not anymore. 

Let's just stay as ex-junior and ex-senior, yeah?"

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Iwaizumi stepped forward and tried to grab hold of Kageyama's wrist, which was slapped away by Kageyama's own hand.

His action shocked the both of them.

Clearly they didn’t expect him to act that way, as they had always known him to be quite a respectful junior towards a senior.

"Kageyama, please give us a second chance. We're your soul mates."

Kageyama laughed at that, but both of his ex-senior could clearly tell that it was out of spite. 

After his little outburst, he turned to stare at them coldly, his voice even colder as he said, "What gave you the right to say that to me?

Soul mates? 

Are you kidding me? 

You were the ones that pushed me away, rejected me without giving me a chance.

Saying that you only need each other, and didn’t need a third person in your bond.

To say that I was devastated was really an understatement. 

My heart was broken at the tender age of twelve.

Did you know I cried for days because of that, because I wasn't needed by my soul mates? 

Of course you don't. 

Because you both only thought of yourselves.

You only thought of your happiness selfishly. 

You didn't care for me.

So why bother now?

When I'm already over you both.

When I've already found people that cared for me.

I've never been this happy in my life, after what had happened between us.

So, no.

I'm not giving you a second chance.

A chance for you to ruin my life again."

He saw Oikawa tried to say something, so he raised his hand in front of him.

"No.

I'm not done yet."

He gave them both a stern look before continuing. 

"Why should I give you that chance?

You didn't even gave me a chance before you both rejected me.

Go love each other, like you both have been doing before, for all I care."

He rubbed his face with his other hand, as if it could help him with his situation, and took a long breath to calm his increasing rage before he looked back to his ex-seniors. 

"I didn't have the courage to reject the bonds like you asked me to do before. 

Thinking that it was the only thing I had left in this world, even when I've been rejected.

But no.

I'm no longer alone.

Not when I have Karasuno now.

Aside from my family, they are the only ones that had accepted me for who I am, flawed and all.

When I made a mistake, they guide me to be better so I learn something from it.

They don't raise their hands and almost slap me in the face, or just be a bystander, and not offering proper explanations."

Both of their faces turned pale at Kageyama's remark.

"Even when I told them about the rejection, they still treated me the same as though they never heard of it.

These people cared for me. 

Not just as a teammate, but also as a person. 

They had shown me that I can love and be loved.

So, tell me.

Why should I give selfish people like you a chance to hurt me, when I already have people surrounding that cared for me?"

This time, Iwaizumi was the one that tried to speak up, but Kageyama shut him down too.

"Actually, no.

I don't want to hear your excuses."

Taking a deep breath, trying to maintain his burning rage inside, he looked at them both in the eyes, uttering the words that should've been said in the past.

"Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, I reject you both."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
